Kiro
Main= Kiro is a popular superstar and idol known for his charming looks, his irresistible smile, and having been in many concerts and shows. He is one of the four male love interests of MC, and appears in person first in the storyline. Appearance Kiro has a tall and well built figure. He has messy golden blonde hair and teal eyes. He is often seen wearing a ring on his right hand’s index finger. His default outfit is a white shirt with red printing, and black jeans. Personality Kiro has a very fun-loving, playful, and kind personality. In the story he is often calling the protagonist “Miss Chips”. He shows to be humble and gentle and is described as a “gentleman.” Story Chapter 1 The MC’s company is going bankrupt as the MC’s show is not living up to the same standards as when her father ran it. He first meets the protagonist when they both reach for the same bag of chips, and stops her from accidentally blurting his name. Desperate to save her company, she informs Kiro of the events surrounding Miracle Finder and her desire to make a memorable final episode. Kiro happily agrees to help her as he reveals he loved Miracle Finder as a kid. Unfortunately, because if his agent, he is unable to help. Chapter 3 Kiro invites the MC to visit the set of a production he is a part of. Backstory (Spoilers) This post contains spoilers from chapter 8 of the story; you have been warned. Although never specified, a handful of years ago, a genius white hat hacker, who went by the alias Key' '' took Kiro under his wing. ''Key ''mentored Kiro in the ways of hacking, making Kiro very proficient in the process. While his mentor was tying a string of code that Kiro, at the time, did not recognize, he was taken away by two men in black suits. Kiro seized this chance and looked at the last line of code his mentor left him. This string of code was what saved Kiro and the MC's lives when they were trapped in the third secret room under the Loveland hacker meet up. It is not specified how or why Kiro became an idol after his mentor was taken away. In the second last episode of chapter 8, it is shown that Kiro knew the MC since they were kids, (5 years old or younger), and the two of them were laying down together on an experimentation table, hinting that they were in the same Evol research/experimentation facility. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Kiro is fairly athletic despite his lean frame. He also demonstrates impeccable technical skills (and is very proficient in hacking), as well as being extremely adaptive and quick thinking. Evol Ability: Kiro's Evol ability, absolute charm, allows him to passively charm others. He can directly charm a person and have absolute control over them when his eyes turn gold. This is seen in Chapter 14. |-|Gallery= |-|Karma= |-|Footage= Footage 1-1: Short scene Transcript below: Today I'm going to make a cuisine show with Kiro. Kiro: (Waving) (MC's name)! I'm here! MC: Wow, you came so early today. Kiro: Today's show is going to be delicious. I just can't wait. Kiro: (Excited) When do we start? MC: Wait a minute. The camera's not ready yet. Kiro: But I'm here with an empty stomach. Kiro: Let's go to a nearby restaurant to have a look then! Before I can react, Kiro is dragging me to a restaurant... MC: Wait... Kiro: You have a few minutes before the camera is ready, right? Let's go to this one. The food looks great! MC: Wait, Kiro... Kiro: What should I order? How about this? Hey, one bowl of udon noodles please! MC: Do you have any money on you? My wallet is back on the set... Kiro: (Calling assistant) Have you reached the udon noodle? ...You're still on the Chinese spicy lobster? Kiro: Then when you cross the matcha cake, don't forget to bring me a blueberry cheesecake. MC: Don't eat too much. The shoot will start soon. Footage 1-2: You need someone to tell you the most famous eateries in the neighborhood Variety, Intellect Perfect: (Expert's name) knows the area like the back of the hand and runs down the list for you. Normal: (Expert's name) ''is a vegan. The day is nothing but vegan food. 0: You decide to ask the locals and see which chowhouse has the longest line. ''Event Feedback: Wow, there are so many fabulous food options in Old Town! You want a professional foodie to food crawl with you... ''Variety, Gourmet Perfect: ''(Expert's name) ''loves food and still has room for dessert after 10 stops. Normal: ''(Expert's name) ''is picky and refuses to eat most of the offerings on a menu. 0: Divide the task among the crew members, since no of them can eat all of that... ''Event Feedback: Best I don't step on a scale this week. It's a reality I don't want to face. I'm going to explode from eating all day long! Footage 1-3: First: Second: Footage 1-4: First: Second: Footage 1-5: First: Second: Footage 1-6: First: Second: Footage 1-7: Short scene Transcript below: I sit down with Kiro at the gym, tired. Sweat keeps dripping from Kiro's face. MC: (Exhausted) Why did you have to drag me here? You're the one who wants to lose weight! MC: I didn't eat anything during the shoot ... Kiro: I gained several pounds because of your show. Kiro: Exercise is painful. And misery loves company. Kiro: I can't be fat. My fans wouldn't like it. MC: (Sizing him up) Actually... You don't look a pound heavier. Kiro: But I can feel it. Kiro: I'm not perfect on screen if I feel fat. Though Kiro is sometimes very stubborn, when it comes to his work, he holds himself to a rigorous standard. He's like this on set too. MC: (Exclaiming) A truly perfect idol. The real deal. Kiro: Well said! My "biggest" fan! Kiro ran away after saying that. MC: (Laughing and chasing him) What did you just call me? Kiro hid behind the fitness equipment, looking at me with bright eyes. MC: How can you run so fast? Kiro: Come to the gym with me from now on. MC: What? What did you say? Kiro: I said, exercise with me in the future! It's not as boring with you here. He raised his chin in a self-satisfied way and looked at me smilingly. '''' Category:Characters Category:Male